


Impasse

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [5]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Predicament Bondage, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: Lan WangJi really likes to tie Wei WuXian up. Wei WuXian really likes to be tied up, especially when it's a bit more exciting than usual.





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> optional tags probably not needed: CBT, nipple play, blindfold

 

Wei WuXian raised his arm when Lan WangJi prompted and watched with interest as the man looped a rope around his wrist and leaped gracefully into a tree to secure the other end tightly. The clearing was quiet and small, a little circle of light secreted away deep in the forest surrounding the Cloud Recesses.

As Wei WuXian looked around, Lan WangJi returned and directed him to raise his other arm, repeating the process so that Wei WuXian was stretched and restrained. His shoulders were still a bit loose but he was pulled up on the balls of his feet, back arched slightly to keep his balance.

“Lan WangJi, I thought we were trying something new,” Wei WuXian commented. Lan WangJi loved to tie him up. While exciting every time, it wasn’t anything particularly new or interesting.

Lan WangJi gave him a look as he walked around to face Wei WuXian and then he slowly pulled his hair ribbon free. Wei WuXian raised his eyebrows and licked his lips in anticipation as Lan WangJi approached. When the ribbon came towards his face, he whined, “Not my mouth again!” and leaned away slightly.

“No,” Lan WangJi confirmed and lifted the ribbon instead to press over Wei WuXian’s eyes. As Wei WuXian hummed in interest, he secured the ribbon tightly around his head and asked, “Can you see anything?”

Wei WuXian turned his head from side to side, then up and down, and chirped back, “No!” He smirked and added with a breathy voice, “You are so good at tying me with your ribbon, Lan Er-gege.”

Lan WangJi clicked his tongue and shifted away, Wei WuXian tracking his movements by his soft footsteps on the crunchy forest floor.

Wei WuXian gulped when a rope circled around his neck but it was left mostly loose as Lan WangJi tied it with two knots, one nestled in the hollow of his throat and one lying right at the top of his spine. With the free ends, he slowly laid them out against Wei WuXian’s skin, stretching down his chest and back until he reached the plumpest part of his chest where those two buds waited in anticipation.

Wei WuXian sucked in a breath as the rope was wound around his chest carefully so that the length passed right over those peaks and then Lan WangJi released the free end of the rope to dangle down his back and tease at the crease between his cheeks.

A hand pressed against Wei WuXian’s hip and then slid down the length of his leg, circling around his ankle and tugging up. Wei WuXian listed forward slightly as his balance was disrupted and hummed in curiosity as the rope around his chest was secured around his ankle.

Lan WangJi gave his leg a little tug so that his ankle lowered slightly and, to Wei WuXian’s surprise, the motion of the rope was translated into a slide in the portion around his chest. The prickle rope tickled at his skin as it shifted and Wei WuXian shivered as his peaks began to perk up in interest.

Slowly releasing his ankle, Lan WangJi gave Wei WuXian time to stabilize his leg himself and hold it steadily in a relaxed position so the rope was still.

Wei WuXian felt his breath coming a little faster as he waited eagerly for the next rope to come. He could feel a soft breeze gently curling around his body, teasing at his skin, and almost missed the brush of Lan WangJi’s fingers at his waist. He petted him there gently for a moment and then shifted to the side slightly. Wei WuXian could feel the heat of Lan WangJi’s body beside him as the man ducked slightly under his outstretched arm.

Lan WangJi’s hand dropped between Wei WuXian’s legs and stroked gently to encourage his arousal to grow. Wei WuXian rocked into his grip, dropping his jaw to moan uninhibited as he enjoyed the soft, teasing touches. The fingers danced down his length and tickled at the pearls beneath, petting the soft skin there until it firmed up as Wei WuXian slowly approached his release. The touch of those fingers shifted from teasing to firm, plucking at the pearls and tugging them down away from his body, making Wei WuXian yelp and whine for relief. Then, suddenly, he felt a cool touch slipping down his length and gasped as he realized it was another length of rope. As he shook his head in a plea for mercy, the rope was wrapped around him tight, leaving his skin surely flushed red and trapping those pearls as firm as two ripe cherries in the bonds.

The length of that rope was stretched away firmly before it was looped around the tip of his length with a small teasing knot just under the head. There was a little give in the rope between the two bonds and Wei WuXian absorbed the feeling as Lan WangJi pulled the free end of the rope away.

There was a gentle tug and then tension filled the rope as it was tied somewhere in the distance, so that his length was gently but firmly pulled in a diagonal upwards away from its usual resting place.

Wei WuXian gulped when all movements of Lan WangJi suddenly ceased and he stood for a moment isolated in the quiet of the clearing. He was hanging comfortably, wrists secure but not bound too tight, free leg steady and tied leg easy to hold in place. The slight ache between his legs from the binding wasn’t ideal but manageable and would probably even be pleasurable as he approached his release. He drawled out teasingly, “Is there any more?”

Lan WangJi was silent behind him and then Wei WuXian heard him step back with a soft crunch of leaves. He hung, waiting patiently, as he listened to Lan WangJi breathe and then he caught the sound of the man moving again slowly.

There was a brush against his shoulders, like a swipe of tree leaves, and Wei WuXian cocked his head to the side as he tried to place the sensation. Lan WangJi caught his confusion and explained, “It is a horsetail whip,” before bringing it down again.

The tails flicked over his back gently, brushing against his skin and bringing heat slowly to the surface. Wei WuXian arched his back and wriggled his hips to push back into the pleasant feeling and immediately yelped. The motion had jiggled his foot, which had pulled on the rope which began rubbing across his chest, loose fibers on the rope scratching lightly. His squirming after had his hips wiggling even more, which made the rope in front tug hard between his legs and had him yelping again.

It took minutes for him to finally still, moaning at the stinging in his chest and the ache in his length, precariously balanced on the toes of his free foot. Lan WangJi hummed behind him and shifted slightly, feet crunching over leaves, and then the whip resumed its movements. The flicks began at the top of his shoulders again and Wei WuXian trembled as he fought to remain still as Lan WangJi danced the tails down his back slowly until they reached the small of his back and lifted away.

He moaned softly under his breath as the onslaught paused, then he felt a sting smatter across his bottom. Wei WuXian jerked away from the blow to the sensitive skin and that set off another bout of jerking and yelping as the ropes tortured him again.

When he finally calmed again, he was shuddering and barely supporting his weight on the one leg, arms hanging heavily in their bonds and head hanging low between his shoulders. His sight was blocked but he could picture the swollen, red spots on his chest where the rope had been rubbing and he hissed out a breath as his trembling body had that rope rubbing ever-so-slightly still. Each rasp against the peaks was like the scratch of fingernails, catching and tugging at his skin with the most delicate of touches.

He was aching between his legs, his plums throbbing against the rope tied tightly around their base, where they had been pulled down and tugged away from his body with every twitch of his hips. Each of those throbs, though, sent a twinge of excitement twisting through his gut. Just as his mouth was dropping open to pant from the pleasure of it, Lan WangJi shifted behind him again. “Tired yourself out, good,” he murmured before striking.

The whip came down, faster this time, and the tails curved over his rear to lick painfully at the underside of the curve. Wei WuXian’s breath whooshed out following his yelp and he shook his head in desperation as he hung helplessly before the blows.

He could feel his skin flushing, reddening as blood was drawn to the surface, and each flick of the whip made him even more sensitive to the touch. His body was so overwhelmed that he could barely twist in his bonds, his free leg trembling as it held up all his weight on the ball of his foot. He could feel the sweat spreading over his shoulders, drops slicking down his back and running over the warmed, sensitive skin, and he groaned as that wicked whip dropped lower to bite at his thighs.

Each strike to his tied leg had him jerking it against his will, rope around his chest rubbing briskly again and driving him to lift his head with a shout.

His length was tugged cruelly away from his body with every movement, knotted rope digging in roughly under the tip as he grew thicker and harder. More lively jerks of his hips transmitted force down the rest of the rope to his suffering plums and he screamed in frustration as the tight loops there prevented his release yet again.

Lan WangJi stepped up close behind him, slipping a thigh between his legs carefully so that Wei WuXian’s weight was partially supported. He shushed him gently as he ran soothing hands down his body, petting over his trembling flanks and carefully skirting the inflamed skin on his chest. The heat of the man behind him amplified the flush of his own skin along his back and pushed it further into the core of his body.

Wei WuXian whined, “Lan Zhan, please,” when those hands moved down beneath his waist and explored over the tortured length there. He could imagine the sight, his skin flushed so red it was almost purple beneath Lan WangJi’s hands, and shuddered as those fingers brushed against the too-tight skin of his plums. Lan WangJi hooked his chin on Wei WuXian’s shoulder, surely looking down at the sight, and shifted his hands to Wei WuXian’s hips. He rucked Wei WuXian back slightly, so he rode up on Lan WangJi’s supporting thigh, and Wei WuXian cried out as that constraining rope tugged again. The hands pulled him back slowly, carefully, so that the pressure on his front grew steadily to an almost unbearable level.

His bound leg jerked as he thrashed against the ache and Wei WuXian felt the rope catching on Lan WangJi’s robes behind him so that it jerked and skidded against his chest instead of its usual smooth motion. The loose fibers bit in more cruelly as they were tugged roughly along his skin and Wei WuXian whimpered and pressed further back into Lan WangJi’s chest to try to trap the rope between them.

His entire body was lit up with sensation, from his burning chest to his tingling back to his throbbing groin to his trembling legs and arms. He sobbed when Lan WangJi applied pressure to his hips again, this time gently easing him forward so the pressure between his legs lessened but the heat in his chest grew as the rope gained its freedom to move again.

Wei WuXian turned his head, desperately seeking out Lan WangJi’s lips for a distracting kiss, and mouthed along the man’s jawline until he was able to lick into that warm mouth. “HanGuang-Jun,” he muttered against his lips as he tilted his head away slightly.

“Hmm,” Lan WangJi responded, shifting a hand away to fumble between their bodies at his robes. Wei WuXian bit his lip as his gut churned with pleasure, trembling in the man’s hold as he waited for the sweet relief that was surely to come.

A finger wet with oil brushed against his entrance, sending Wei WuXian’s hips jerking forward in surprise and breaking the delicate balance he had found once again. The finger chased him, wetting his opening and darting in with a slight sting to swirl oil around his channel before withdrawing just as quickly.

Lan WangJi grasped his hips again firmly and began to ease himself in, moving slow in consideration of the minimal preparation. Wei WuXian gasped as that hardness bullied its way inside, leg trembling more severely as he tried to hold himself steadily in place. Their everyday activities had him loose enough that the pain wasn’t excruciating, but the level was still more than he was used to. He managed to get his hands around the ropes at his wrists, pulling strongly to take some of his weight off his foot and keep himself more still as Lan WangJi continued to press forward.

His channel clenched against the intrusion, the tightening of his body leading Lan WangJi to grip more firmly at his hips and pull back against the tug of the rope again. The pressure at his front, the pressure at his rear, the ache combined into one swath of sensation burning through his groin. Wei WuXian let out a scream as Lan WangJi’s length brushed against his internal spot, making his own length twitch even against the restraint of the rope and sending his plums into another round of desperate throbbing.

His release was just there, out of reach, and his channel clenched down tight in an attempt to milk Lan WangJi empty early so he could be freed more quickly. The man hissed in his ear and shoved forward, bringing their hips together with a smack and sending Wei WuXian’s eyes rolling back into his head.

A feeling surged in his belly, from deep down in that churn of sensation and too strong pleasure, and suddenly his body was shuddering with release even though he was completely bound. Gasping, Wei WuXian ducked his head in an attempt to see himself, because he felt the waves of pleasure wracking his body but his pearls were bound so tightly there was no way he could be releasing, forgetting the ribbon across his eyes and letting out a whine when his sight was completely dark.

Lan WangJi was panting behind him, fighting against the tight grip of Wei WuXian’s channel as he attempted to hold back his own reaction, and Wei WuXian felt those hands twitch into a tighter grip on his waist. As the man began to thrust, Wei WuXian screamed out because his whole body was too sensitive from the pseudo-release but at the same time was still desperate for the relief it was denied. His foot started jumping as he fought to return to that peak of pleasure, sending flames racing across his chest again so that his little buds stung and ached. Each sting raced down to join the well of pleasure in his belly, mixing with the swells of pleasure drawn from each forceful thrust within his body and each cruel tug on his bound plums.

Lan WangJi’s breath was coming quickly against his ear now, the hot air puffing out against his skin and leading him to lick his lips in anticipation. “Wei Ying,” Lan WangJi gritted out and set his hips to a few last overwhelming thrusts.

On the final one, as Lan WangJi was groaning low and long as his release came over him, the man shifted his hand and somehow pulled the rope binding Wei WuXian in his most sensitive place free with a flick of his wrist. Wei WuXian sobbed in relief as his release shot out of him, his plums throbbing angrily as his length jerked again and again. He felt wetness splash even against his chin as he shuddered to completion, clenched down tight on Lan WangJi and milking the man dry as well.

He laughed a little hysterically when his body finally calmed, trembles still running through his limbs as he flopped back against Lan WangJi as much as he was able.

The man arched his neck slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Wei WuXian’s mouth and his hands were gentle as they soothed over his sweat-slick body yet again. The rope at his chest was quickly released, those fingers petting at the swollen buds even as Wei WuXian whined and tried to lean away from the too-sensitive touch, and his leg was then lowered slowly to the ground. He felt the rope slowly slither away from around his neck and shuddered as it rasped one last time against his skin as it dropped towards the ground over his shoulder.

His foot tingled slightly from the rush of returning blood, or maybe that was still the remnants of his explosive release, and Wei WuXian groaned with relief as Lan WangJi’s hands carefully released his wrists to flop down onto his chest.

When he was free, he turned into Lan WangJi’s embrace and snuggled into his chest, pressing his face into the man’s throat and realizing with some surprise that the ribbon over his eyes was soaked with tears. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him so close that Lan WangJi wheezed from the air being squeezed from his lungs. The man reached up and loosened the knot at the back of Wei WuXian’s head, so that the ribbon slipped slowly from his eyes and exposed him to the sight of the world once more. His man’s gaze was watchful and warm as Wei WuXian lifted his face to look at him and Wei WuXian smiled gently at him as he sagged further into his embrace.

Lan WangJi ran careful hands over his warmed back several times, making Wei WuXian sigh and tremble slightly at the echoes of pleasure, and then gently slipped those hands under Wei WuXian’s rear to lift him into his arms, pausing momentarily so Wei WuXian could wrap his legs around his hips and squeeze all the more tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to Lan WangJi’s temple as their faces drew close and then pressed their foreheads together with a gentle tap.

His limbs were still trembling, but that would fade eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated.


End file.
